


Don't Forget Me

by CrispyKpop



Series: Markson Forever [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyKpop/pseuds/CrispyKpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dating for two years Jackson gets in a car accident on their day of their Anniversary. Things don't really turn out well for Mark after he finds out Jackson has lost all his memories about him and Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This a AU (Alternate Universe) where all the Got7 members go to JYP University and also in this story Mark is shorter than Jackson even though in reality that isn't true.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _

 

Mark groaned smacking his alarm clock to turn off. "You know you don't have to be so mean to your alarm clock every morning" said the Blondie next to him. "Whatever," Mark answered cuddling with him "and goodmorning Jackson" "Good morning my love" said Jackson before giving Mark a peck on his plush light pink lips. Mark blushed lightly as he cuddled closer to his muscular lover.

 

After sweet kisses and cuddling for a few minutes Mark let go of Jackson. "Jackson we have to get up. We have to go to school remember." Mark said getting sitting up. "Can't we ditch school today?" Jackson asked complaining "I wish we could, but we have an exam today." Mark replied as he kissed Jackson forehead before standing up and stretching. Jackson quickly sat up and grab Mark around his waist and pulling him back on the bed making him land on Jackson's lap before he could finish stretching. "Jackson let go of me," commanded Mark "we have to go to school" "Markipoo we still have an hour before we start school." Said Jackson as he began to play Mark's left nippple with his right hand.

 

Mark let out a light moan "Jackson not now please." Mark said then he turned around to face him still sitting on his lap looking at Jackson with lustful eyes. Jackson noticed Marks moans were getting louder then looked down at Mark's dick and noticed he getting hard. He started to rub Mark's length with his other hand and began to kiss his neck continuing to mess with his nipples. "J- ah! Jackson mmm stop teasing me please." Mark moaned out. Jackson smirk then looked at his blushing lover and took Mark's shorts and boxers off and grabbed his cock and started pumping it.

 

"More!" Mark started to moan louder as Jackson started to pump his cock faster as Mark felt as if he was going crazy. Mark pulled Jackson in for a kiss making muffled moaning sounds as he kiss him. "Jack- Jackson I'm gonna cum" Mark said cumming on his and Jackson's stomach. "Damn you," panting Mark said "I would hit you if I energy left." Jackson smiled cutely at his lover still sitting on his lap. "Well come on Mark. We got school to go to" he said happy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Both Mark and Jackson arrived at school holding hands like usual as they walked in the school. Almost every single girl had a crush on Jackson. After all he was the wild and sexy Jackson Wang, but only Mark knew how wild he could in bed and

Oh boy did Mark **fucking** loved it!

Everyone knew that they were together, but girls still confessed their love for him. When they were first dating girls would do whatever it takes to make them break up.

It's never worked though, so they just gave up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark and Jackson opened the door to their classroom and the first thing they saw was Kunpimook sitting on Yugyeom's lap making out "Aish, seriously you two every day we find you guys making out before 1st period starts. How many time do I have to tell you to get a room." Jackson complained as Mark walked over to their other friends.

 

"Hey guys." Said Mark looking at his friends. "Woah! Mark is that a hickey on your neck?!" Said Jinyoung loud enough that the whole class heard. Mark blushed and he covered his neck. "Jinyoung!!" Jaebum yelled at him.

 

Soon everyone else in the class started to whisper about that. Jackson walked over to blushing Mark and hugged him. "Don't be embarrassed," explained Jackson "at least everyone knows your mine." Giving Mark a passionate kiss on his lips. "Stop that!" They heard a girl yell. "Minyoung stop interrupting us please" Jackson asked nicely "How could I when he stole you away from me." Minyoung argued "I didn't steal anything from you Minyoung." Mark replied getting a bit angry "That's what you think Mark Tuan." She said before their teacher walked in class

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AAAGGGHHH!!! She makes me angry!" Jackson yelled "Why does she have to be such a bitch?" Asked Youngjae "More like why does she still live in the past?" Ask Jinyoung "I don't get it what's her problem?" Kunpimook asked "Well you see BamBam before you and Yugyeom and Youngjae came to this school Minyoung and Jackson use to date." Jaebum explain "When Mark came here Jackson fell for him so he broke up with Minyoung and now she says that-" Jinyoung said before he got cut off by Mark "Now she says I stole Jackson away from her. She says I ruined their relationship. She says I should of never came here or else she would of be with Jackson. She says I should just die." Said Mark in a sad voice as he laid his head on Jackson shoulder. Jackson took a hold of Mark's hand then leaned close to kiss me on his soft lips. "I love you and you only," Jackson whispered in his ear "remember we're the blonde Markson couple." Then Mark looked at his blonde hair then at his lover's blonde hair and smiled as he kissed his blondie's cheek.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Next day

Mark woke up with a big smile on his face he remembered it was his and Jackson two-year anniversary and he smelled bacon.

mmmm bacon

Mark walked to the kitchen to see his handsome boyfriend cooking for him shirtless. Mark walked up behind Jackson hugging him. "Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" Jackson asked "Wonderful since I slept next to you" he replied "Hey Jaebum called me and said he need you to help him with something I don't know what though, so he wants you to go to his house." Jackson said smiling "Okay" Mark replied as he looked down letting go of Jackson walking to their room to get changed.

 

Maybe he didn't remember it was their two-year anniversary. "Also happy anniversary babe" Jackson said. Mark turned around looked at Jackson surprised he thought that his Wild and Sexy boyfriend had forgotten. Mark walked towards Jackson giving him a big bear hug. "I love you." Jackson said "I love you too." Mark said back as they kissed passionately as Mark slowly started to open his mouth. Jackson put his tounge in the olders mouth soon they both started to battle with their tounges. Mark let out a slight moan

 

"Jackson." He said before his boyfriend lift him up and pinned him to the wall. Mark wrapped his legs around Jackson waist. Jackson began to kiss Mark's neck, but soon they could smell something burning.

 

"J-Jackson the food I-is burning" Mark moaned out. Jackson carried Mark to the kitchen then placed him on the counter turning off the stove. He then cared his lover and once again Mark wrapped Jackson's waist as they walked over to their room. Jackson could feel Mark starting to get hard then he squeezed his ass and Mark let out a moan he felt Mark getting harder. "Jackson I want you" Mark whispered in his ear.

 

Jackson threw his lover on the bed and took off his shirt before he climbed on top Mark and started to lips roughly. Mark started to grind his erection on Jackson "Well someone is desperate." Jackson said smirking pulling Mark's shorts off nearly ripping them and started to suck on his cock. Mark moaned loud as he loved feeling Jackson's mouth wrapped around his length.

Then Mark turned them around making him on top "Jackson" Mark whispered looking down at Jackson with lustful eyes as Jackson bit his lip looking back at him. Mark looked at Jackson's abs then back at him "Wow I have such a sexy lover." He said "You know it baby!" Jackson replied pulling Mark in for a kiss. Their tounges battled for a while before Mark broke the kiss and starting to take off Jackson's jeans and boxers.

 

"You've gotten so big." Mark said then lowered his head to start to suck on Jackson. "Fuck yeah!" Jackson moaned Mark started to tease him by just licking the head. "Don't tease!" Jackson complained "Pay back is a bitch." Mark said smirking. Jackson pulled up Mark turning them around again

 

"Okay, you had your fun now it's my turn" Jackson whispered in his ear. Jackson pecked him on his lips and then kissed Mark's jaw line a bit before he started to suck, bite, lick, and kiss Mark's neck as he pumped his lover's cock. "Jackson! Don't stop! More! " Mark moaned out Jackson started to kiss and bite one of Mark's nipples "I know you're sensitive here." Jackson said chuckling a bit. Mark moaned louder than usual "More! Please! Touch me more!" Mark yelled.

 

Jackson opened a drawer of the bedside cabinet pulling out some lube and squirted some out of the bottle on too his hand then put one finger inside of Mark. "Jackson!" Mark screamed his name Jackson then put in another finger and then another he wanted Mark to beg him to hurry and fuck him already. "Jackson! Fuck me already please!" Complained Mark then he put another finger inside of Mark making it four fingers "I want you inside me! Jackson! I want your cock! Please! Fuck me hard!" Mark begged.

 

Jackson then squirted out some more lube on his hand and started to run it against his cock "Hurry!" Mark whined Jackson then turned them around making Mark on top again "Ride me baby." Jackson said Mark did as he was told he stuck Jackson's dick deep inside him. Mark gasped then started to bounce on his lover's cock. "Jackson! Jackson! Jackson!" He kept repeating his name as he kept riding Jackson faster.

 

Jackson than sat up wrapping his arms around Mark's waist and Mark wrapping his arms around Jackson's neck. Jackson started to go faster and Mark was just a moaning mess scratching Jackson's back. "Jackson I'm cumming!" Mark yelled as he came on their stomachs "Too soon." Jackson said starting to pound Mark faster "Jackson stop or else I'm gonna cum again." Mark moaned out Jackson then started to pound Mark faster. Mark then came again with Jackson letting out his load inside Mark.

 

"You always do this to me. You always make me come twice." Mark complained laying down on the bed to cuddle with Jackson "It's not my fault you cum to early." Jackson replied before he leaned in for a kiss on his lips. They cuddled for a few minutes before Mark remembered he had to come to Jaebum's house "I don't wanna go." He whispered to himself "I wanna stay with Jackson like this." "Hey! Get up and change babe you got somewhere to go." Jackson said

 

 

"Can't I stay here like this I have a bad feeling about today" Mark said worried "Markipoo." Jackson said cuddling him tightly "Can you take him to Jaebum's house?" Mark asked cutely "Anything for you my love." Jackson replied.

 

Few minutes later Mark was dressed and ready to go. He then hugged Jackson "Do I have to go?" Mark asked "Yes" Jackson said back abit mean "Why?" Mark whined "I can't tell you so just go. We'll go get some Ice cream when I pick you up." Jackson said with a big smile on his face "Okay." Mark mumbled

 

10 minutes later they arrived at Jaebum's house. Jackson and Mark go off the car "I really have a bad feeling about later on today." He said hugging Jackson tightly "Hey don't worry everything is going to be okay and I'll make sure of it," Jackson said hugging him back then leaning down to kiss his lips softly "I love you." "I love you too." Mark said back before Jackson got in the car and drove away. Mark then knock on the door to see a half asleep Jaebum open the door

 

"What is it? What do you want?" He asked "You told me to come to your house remember." Mark replied "Oh right I forgot," He remembered "I didn't think you'd come this early. Okay come on in." Mark walked in to see a mess on the table "Did you ask me to come over to help you with our project do on Monday?" Mark asked "Yep!" Jaebum said

 

Few hours later they finished the project. "That took longer than I expected." Jaebum said "Yeah." Mark said he then took out his phone to call Jackson to pick him up. "Going home already?" Jaebum asked Mark nodded. "Ah! Jackson can you come pick me up?" Mark asked when his boyfriend picked up the phone. "Yeah I'll be there in 30 minutes." he said from the other line hanging up. "Why you going home so soon fam?" Jaebum said "Cause today is mine and Jackson's two-year anniversary." He said back "Aaaahhh." Jaebum said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey where is Jackson he was supposed to be here two hours and thirty minutes ago." Jaebum said to Mark  "I don't know. Maybe I should call him again." Mark said before calling him. On the third dial someone picked up the phone "Mark! Where are right now!" Said the voice on the other line "Youngjae? Why did you answer Jackson's phone" Mark asked "Mark! Where are you tell me!" Youngjae command "I'm at Jaebum's place. Why are you asking?" Mark asked getting worried "Tell Jb to drive to the hospital right now! Jackson got in a car accident and is now in the hospital in serious condition." He said desperately

 

"What?"


	2. non-update (sorry)

_Hiiiii! I'm CrispyKpop and I haven't been update my Markson fanfic sorry (*´ >д<) I'M SO SORRY. I have writers block noooooo. I'm sorry. I've also had been having a lot of family problems and I'm so busy with my dance classes. Please forgive me. I'll try to upload a chapter by January if not then earlier. I'm sorry I'm really really sorry. That's all bye bye. Oh and please so do look forward to **Can't I Just Keep Them Both** fanfic I actually have future plans for it.  
_


End file.
